Turning Points
by Parker.Cullen
Summary: Bella's life has had many high and low points. Join her while she travels home, makes new friends, and experiences many more high and lows that come with being a teenager.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Turning Points

Home.

* * *

><p><em>Home. <em>

I couldn't wait to get there. It's been five years since I've been home because of my crazy bitch mother. I miss my dad with his thick mustache that would tickle my forehead when he gave me kisses, my big overprotective brother that had a heart of gold, my friends… I just want to feel normal again. I haven't felt normal in so long.

My thoughts were interrupted by the harsh sounds of the airport intercom "Flight 235 to Seattle is now boarding" it squawked. I slowly got up and made my way to the gate, I hated flying especially alone. It was just the turbulence that made me nervous, so I had crossed my fingers for clear skies and a smooth flight, but with my luck the plane would crash or something. When I got on the plane I found my seat quickly and buckled my seatbelt tightly. I also put my headphones in because I really didn't want to be making conversation with whoever ended up beside me.

I thought back to my home, in Forks. The old, white house with the green roof and wrap around porch. The porch was my favourite part of the house, I can remember my dad watching Emmett and I play in the yard while he read his newspaper, or made fishing lures. I can also remember the tire swing he hung up in the yard for us to use. I love my dad, he was the better parent. My mom is an evil witch, she left my dad when Emmett and I were still toddlers and we just never heard from her again. I barely remembered her and then all of a sudden when I was ten she had remarried and wanted to spend more time with her kids. I thought going with her was the right thing to do because little girls are supposed to have a mother to help them with all the girly things like makeup, boys and periods. It was hard for me to leave Charlie and Emmett, and it was the worst decision I've ever made. Renee was a horrible mother, she would dress me up in clothes I didn't like, she was never home, and when she was all she did was either yell at me or her new husband. I had to learn how to cook and take care of myself so that I would survive, my only saving grace was that Phil, her husband, would pay the bills and make sure there was food in the house. With all my reminiscing I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew the flight attendant was waking me up to let me know the flight had landed.

I quickly collected my backpack, pulled out my cellphone and scurried off the plane. I sent a quick text to Emmett to let him know that I've landed, and I'm on my way to baggage claim. I couldn't wait to see my big lug of a brother. Most people didn't believe we were siblings because he was 6'4", pure muscle everywhere with wide broad shoulders and very athletic while I on the other had am barely 5", not muscular at all, and can trip on air. Emmett and I were eleven months apart 'Irish twins', and it was great, I loved my brother so much, he was best friend, biggest support and confidant. I was really hoping he didn't have a big display or sign waiting for me, I didn't want the attention. Thankfully as I came down the escalator that led to baggage I saw him just standing there with no sign or anything. I quickly made my way over to him and when he finally noticed he ran towards me to give me a hug.

"Bella! You're home!" He said, as he twirled me around.

"Emmett, put me down, you are making me dizzy" I shrieked, I just wanted him to stop spinning, I missed him and how safe his arms made me feel.

"Let's grab your bags, so we can head to the car and catch up" Emmett took my suitcases of the conveyer, and we started towards his jeep. He threw the bags in the trunk while I climbed in the passenger seat, which was a struggle let me tell you. Why he got his stupid jeep raised, I have no idea but I practically have to jump into it, that's how high it is.

"I'm glad you decided to come home Bells. I missed you tons, and so did everyone else." Emmett remarked, as he got into the driver's seat.

I sighed, "I missed you too, glad to be home. I needed to get away from Phoenix and the memories" Looking out the window I struggled to keep the horrible memories of that night at bay, it was something I never wanted to talk about or remember. I've only told Emmett about that night, and he told dad for me because I was too weak, pathetic and ashamed to tell him myself.

_Flashback_

_A cool breeze blew by, and I hugged my sweater tighter. Of course, the one day I decide to go out for a walk around downtown the weather is shitty. I should have just picked a different day but I need the second book to the series I had just started reading, I couldn't wait to find out what happened to my new favourite characters._

_The bookstore that I went to was the best, it had an amazing smell, it was quiet and cozy with many places to curl up and read in, and had a great little café attached that sold cookies and coffee. The only problem was the area of the city it was located, it was not the nicest neighbourhood. _

_Being that the weather was abnormally cold for a typical Phoenix day the streets were practically empty except for the few brave souls like myself. I quickly found the book I was looking for in the store, but decided to start reading in the store not ready to go home quite yet. I lost track of time, the store owner told me I had to let me know that they were closing soon, that is when I realized how late it was. It was dark outside, I hated being outside when it was dark because you never know what is around or who is watching. I had to park a few storefronts away from the bookstore than normal, but really what could happen in the five minute walk to my car. I put my worries in the back of my mind and left the store quickly. I was walking pretty fast back to my car, when I passed an alley. I immediately thought of all the worst case scenarios, so many crime shows have had girls getting attacked in a dark alley. I quickened my already quick pace when the hairs on my body stood up, and I felt a hand cover my mouth—_

"Bells, you alright?" I shook my head, thankful for Emmett's interruption.

"I'm good" My voice cracked, I was holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. Emmett reached for my hand, and gave it a squeeze, that's when I lost it. My body wracked with uncontrollable sobs. I couldn't even see past the tears, _Get yourself together Bella, Emmett doesn't need this shit" _My inner voice chastised. I felt the car pull to the side, Emmett put the car in park and reached over to comfort me. I'm not sure how long we sat there with Emmett whispering soothing words in my ear and rubbing my back but eventually calmed down to hiccupping instead of sobs.

"Thanks Emmy" I whimpered, as he pulled back onto the road. The car ride was silent now, not uncomfortable though. You could tell he was in deep thought, he has a scowl on his face but I didn't ask why because I think I knew why.

I must have fallen asleep during the three and half hour drive to Forks because I felt Emmett pick me up out of the jeep.

"Sleep Bella, you need it" He whispered, I nodded sleepily and curled into his chest. I could feel him climb upstairs, and he laid me down in bed. I clutched his shirt tightly when he tried to leave. "Let me just tell dad that we made it back, okay? I'll be back" and then he left. I was so tired I didn't even feel the bed dip when he came back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys, <strong>

**Thanks for reading this. I appreciate any type of review but I will never beg or hold chapters hostage for reviews. **

**If I made any mistakes let me know! I will change them! **

**~  
>P.S. There will be pictures uploaded soon!<strong>


End file.
